Under the Stars
by killrgcriotgirl
Summary: HGRW. The more he wants, the less he gets.


**A/N**- I really shouldn't be starting a new story, because I have two unfinished ones, but I just don't feel like updating those…

I hope you like this one, it's a Ron/Hermione, my favorite pairing! A classic romantic fic.

* * *

**Chapter One- Changing faces**

I sat in the back of the Muggle Car my dad expanded for the trip to Platform 9 ¾. I can't wait for this year. We are so much older and more experienced. 17 years old. I can't wait to see her, to see if she has changed or stayed the same.

"RON! GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF MY SEAT!" Ginny yelled at me as she got back into the car.

"What? Oh, sorry Gin. I was just going to get out and use the loo, but my mind started wandering off.

She rolled her eyes, "What a surprise..."

I scooted over and looked out the window. We were almost there and I was also excited to see Harry. He stayed with us in the Burrow half the summer, but left to find a flat he could stay in when he returned from the final year at Hogwarts. He's always thinking ahead, and he said I could be his room-mate, if I would like to. That would be great, but I don't know how much rent money I could come up with. The Burrow was pretty much free, so I may just stay there.

After daydreaming about her almost the whole ride, we were finally there. I stepped out of the car, go together my trunk, and headed off, with Pig, now older, trailing behind me.

Finally, after entering the platform, I saw her with Harry. I ran over and gave Harry a hug, and then Hermione too, lingering a bit longer and brushing my lips against her cheek as the hug ended. Hopefully she will catch the hint sometime in this year.

"Ron! I am soo happy to see you, it's been WAY too long. I wish we could have gotten together to do something this summer, but I was off at studies camp!" Hermione gushed.

Harry and I exchanged glances, "Why did you go to study camp?" I asked, "Don't you do enough studying over the school year, or was it just something to do?"

She looked at me aghast, "Do you really think studying should stop just because the school year ended?"

Harry and I cracked up laughing as the train's horn whistled signaling final boarding.

I looked back to my parents and gave them quick hugs, while Fred and George petted my head saying 'You be a good boy!'

I laughed and ran back to Harry and Hermione. Surprisingly, we found an empty compartment right away. We sat down, and I finally got to look at Hermione, really look at her!

Her hair was glossy and shiny, yet still wavy enough for her natural hair to shine out. Her glittering chestnut eyes had a new dangerous spark in them, and her make-up was very sophisticated, yet still in the teenager zone! She had filled out in very nice places over the summer. I saw the buttons straining a bit over the chest area on her shirt, and her thigh-high skirt rode to a perfect place. She must have gotten some sun at camp, for her skin was a beautiful dark color.

Harry and Hermione were both looking at me expectantly, as if they had asked me a question and were waitng for a reply. "What? Did you say something?" I asked stupidly.

Hermione giggled, "We asked if you had any summer crushes, you daydreaming prat!" she said playfully.

I looked into her eyes trying to show her my feelings. I obviously didn't so it very well, for her expression didn't change. "No, not really. I just brushed up on Quidditch."

Harry and Hermione started chatting amongst themselves as I went off to look for Ginny. I found her with a coulple people I had never met before. I reached out my hand for them to shake it.

All I got were expressions on faces that seemed to say 'Are you kidding me?'. I guess trying to be more of a gentleman didn't work out as well as I thought.

Ginny introduced me to them, seeing how awkward I was. I found out one of the girls was named Liza, she was a good looking blonde with a nice face, long flowing hair, and bright excited blue eyes. One other girl was Gem, and she had dark brown, almost black choppy hair, and had a rough, 'don't mess with me' look. The last girl was named Kylie, and she had shoulder-length auburn hair with red, blonde, and black in it, stunning green eyes, and a trendy outfit, and looked like she had her own style.

The guys were different. One, Mick, had buzzed-off hair and a look that shouted 'bring me home to your parents, they will LOVE me'. Gray had long, striking blond girl hair, a surfer outfit, and a smile. The next guy looked intently at me, with green eyes, black short hair, and a chisled face. The last boy, who was holding Ginny's hand, was named Alex, and he had medium length brown hair, a smile, and a dazed expression. I assumed he was the one Ginny blabbed about all summer.

I met them, made small talk and decided to go back to Harry and Hermione. I walked in and they immediately stopped conversaion. I stared curiosly at them qith a questioning expression.

"Whats up, what have you two been chatting about?" I asked coolly.

"The next school year!" "Ginny!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

I raised my eyebrows and asked what they really were talking about. Hermione loked out the window and Harry went out to the Food Trolley.

"So, 'Mione, what else did you do in the summer other than camp?" I asked, truly interested in what whe was going to say.

"Well, I traveled to America with Mum and Dad and went to a place called Florida and went on the beach. I got this nice tan, and to my lcuk, hasn't faded!" she answered excitedly, "What did you do other than quiddith?"

"Well, I helped Fred and George with WWW, but other thn that, it was quite dull. Sounds like you had fun though!" I replied.

Harry returned with his brow furrowed.

* * *

**A/N** – Well, isn't this how you get someone to keep reading? Anyway, _Please_ review, and tell me if I should go on. I don't know. It was really fun to write. But I need some ideas. Thanks guys! Review! 


End file.
